


Chocolate

by zhem1x5



Series: untitled excessive drabbling [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate Sauce, Comfort No Hurt, Food Kink, Holidays, M/M, Oral Sex, Switching, implied exhibitionism, qui, quickie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holidays are stressful enough without a generations long feud with the in-laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanyou_elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/gifts).



> My teapot makes demands, I fulfill them to the best of my ability.

It was the chocolate that did it. Harry could never resist the taste of the once forbidden confection. And once he had the gritty, sugary texture on his tongue, he couldn't wait to share it.

Draco slid his fingers into Harry's perpetually wild hair, holding him closer even as Harry gripped his hips in return. He tried to keep the kiss leisurely, teasing hints of tongue and teeth to keep them relatively grounded in reality. Harry's friends and family would arrive soon and it wouldn't do to be caught with their pants down. Again.

Harry moaned, squeezing Draco's hipbones encouragingly.

Draco laughed breathily, kissing Harry softly. “Later,” he promised, extracting himself from Harry's greedy hands. “We still have to finish making dessert.”

“Now,” Harry answered, dragging his finger through the chocolate again and painting Draco's mouth with it.

“They'll be here soon,” Draco warned half-heartedly, his tongue flicking out for a taste.

“I'll bet you who tops tonight that I can get you off long before,” Harry said with a cheeky smirk, sliding his chocolate covered finger into Draco's mouth.

“I know you can,” Draco muttered, sucking on Harry's finger eagerly.

“You won't even have to get naked,” Harry bargained, matching the thrust of his finger to the slow rocking of his hips. “No one will ever know that I just blew your mind sucking your cock.”

Draco groaned, reaching for his belt buckle. “Quickly,” he panted against Harry's lips. “I want the taste of your come in my mouth while the Weasel and I fail at making small talk.”

Harry busted out laughing, pushing Draco back against the counter and dragging his previously perfectly pressed trousers and pants down around his ankles. “I'll be hard all night thinking about that,” he promised, licking a long stripe up the length of Draco's cock.

“Good,” Draco hissed. “I'm going to fuck you for hours.”

Harry hummed appreciatively, taking all of Draco in a quick plunge.

“Fuck,” Draco gasped, praying Harry wouldn't gag. He'd been known to choke himself on purpose just so Draco could feel his throat spasm like an arse. He fisted his hands in Harry's hair, sucking in ragged breaths that did nothing to calm him. It was the one area of sex where he had never learned much self-control and all too quickly Draco felt his balls tightening promisingly. “Harry,” he huffed in belated warning, slumping over Harry as he swallowed the last of his come.

“I think you're actually getting worse at that,” Harry muttered after they'd both caught their breath. “Practically a sobbing virgin when your cock's in my mouth.”

“Piss off,” Draco grumbled, pushing Harry away none too gently and doing up his trousers. “You wouldn't be able to talk tonight if I actually tried to hold back,” he hedged, flushing darker because Harry was right.

Harry let him have his lie, standing up to plant a sloppy kiss on him.

Draco grimaced, pushing him again. “That's not the taste I was talking about.”

Harry grinned, unrepentant. “You deserved a kiss after that.”

Draco snorted, shoving Harry against the counter and running a careful hand through his own hair. “Don't muss my hair,” he warned, dropping to his knees as Harry dropped his jeans.


End file.
